


Don't Let It Define You

by ImmaTrashMammal



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 05:46:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11776716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImmaTrashMammal/pseuds/ImmaTrashMammal
Summary: Disability/Disorder AUHalf of the original eight (genderbent included) have a disorder, the other half has a disability.When everyone is broken, who is left to piece it all back together? Everyone is lost and scared, but they don't have to be alone. No one ever has to be alone. But they all are.One’s bones been broken beyond repairOne no longer has the will to careOne’s life hangs on a thinning threadOne’s already been left for deadOne can’t control the beast insideOne’s full of secrets with nowhere to hideOne’s trapped in a loop that never endsOne’s agrees to break but never bends





	Don't Let It Define You

**Author's Note:**

> Tom and Tamara are twins, Edd and Ell are siblings (Edd's older), Tord and Tori are cousins, and Matt and Matilda are technically related, but you'll have to read to find out how! You'll also have to wait to see who suffers from what ;) I ship Tord x Tamara hard though, so just deal (sorry :P). Paul and Patryk is platonic, and so is Bing and Larry. They're all high schoolers (except Paul, Patryk, Bing, and Larry) and stuff goes down. It may get all emotional and junk, but it's mostly lighthearted (at least for now >:D) and clean (I bleep it). By the way, I don't ship this stuff cuz I want it to be hetero or anything. I'm just crazy and ship too much. PLEASE ENJOY :D

Tord sighed as he stared out the window of the passenger seat. Rolling hills, grassy plains, he may never see them again. But it was okay. It was all going to be okay, probably. He was sitting in his dad’s car, off to a new school. He’d have to reintroduce himself, and, oh boy, he wasn’t sure whether he could take the stares and glances. Not again. To say Tord was different was an understatement. Nothing had ever been the same after The Accident.

“You okay, kiddo?” Tord’s dad, Paul, gave him a reassuring smile. “I know this has been difficult on you, with the move and all, but you’ll love it here. Some of the students have trouble with their, uh, issues, but they’re all good kids. Trust me. I’m glad Patryk could get me this job when he did. I mean, prosthetics aren’t exactly cheap. Of course I’m glad I chose to get them for you, but it means we have to make sacrifices, you know?”

Tord didn’t respond, staring down at his hands. His mismatched hands, connected to his mismatched arms, connected to his mismatched body, all leading to his mismatched face. His horrible, scarred, mismatched face. At least he was allowed to cover it up.

“Yeah, dad, I know. And I appreciate it.” He plastered on a fake grin, facing his father. “Maybe it’ll even be fun.”  _ And maybe I’ll be normal. And maybe everything will magically work out. And maybe  _ **_she’ll_ ** _ come back _ .

“Don’t try that with me. I’m a guidance counselor for crying out loud!” He sighed, rubbing the left side of his face. “You’re nervous and scared. And you have every right to be. It’ll get better, I promise. Just hang in there, kiddo. Just hang in there.”

 

A few minutes later, Tord found himself staring at a large, ominous, red-bricked building with tinted windows. It practically screamed, “SCHOOL! SUFFERING FOR ALL! NONE ARE WELCOME! LEAVE WHILE YOU STILL CAN!” Tord’s father pulled into the parking lot, easing himself out. Tord followed, even though his instincts were telling him to run, to go anywhere, anywhere but here.

Paul turned his son towards him, looking him in the eye. “I just wanted to say that I’m proud of you. You’re a great son, and I wish I could give you more.” Paul turned away, gazing off into the unknown. “She’d be so proud to see you all grown up. You look just like her, you know. It’s a shame you didn’t inherit my eyebrows.” He chuckled, and Tord joined in.

“But then I’d have to shave them everyday. I don’t need two, giant rectangles covering my face, dad,” Tord replied teasingly.

“Hey! Don’t make fun of your old man’s eyebrows! They are monstrosities, but they are  _ my _ monstrosities. Show some respect.” He paused, smiling to himself. “In all seriousness though, be careful, and be safe. Now, who’s my big, brave soldier?”

The teenager rolled his eyes. “Dad. You need to stop.”

“ _ I said _ , ‘Who’s my big, brave soldier?’”

“Me,” groaned Tord, giving in.

“Now that’s what I like to hear. I’ll come check on you later. Got some paperwork that won’t do itself, unfortunately.  _ Jeg elsker deg _ .” He ran off, leaving Tord in the parking lot. And in that moment, Tord desperately wished he wasn’t so alone.

“ _ Jeg elsker deg.” _

 

He walked to the front of the building, surprised to see seven other kids there, just waiting, whether standing, sitting in benches, or sitting on the ground.

“TURD!” screamed a familiar voice, and in the next moment, Tord found himself being tackled.

“Would you stop calling me that? Please?”

“No can do. Sorry not sorry.” Tori beamed at him, trapping him in a headlock. At the very least he had his cousin. Their mothers had been sisters, and sadly, both had died. He’d lost his to The Accident, hers to sickness. After their deaths, Paul and Uncle Patryk had to lean against each other for support. Tori was almost like a sister. They were often mistaken for siblings anyways, since they had the same hair, eyes, accent, and fashion sense. Tord, however, didn’t share her condition.

“Hey,” said Tord, an idea popping up in his head. “Do you think you could maybe introduce me to the other students? I’m, well, pretty nervous, and  _ this _ ,” stated Tord, gesturing to his right side, “doesn’t exactly help matters.”

She gave him a smirk. “Sorry, but you’re on your own,  _ lille kusine. _ I’ve got enough to worry about already.”

He glared at her, pulling away. “How kind of you,” he commented dryly.

She rolled her eyes. “Fine, whatever. Meet my friend, Matilda.” She thrust a cute-looking ginger girl in front of him. She was slender, with large blue green eyes and an oddly square chin.

“Hi there! I’m Matilda! I’m pretty, don’t you think?” Without waiting for him to answer, she whipped out a pocket mirror and stared at her reflection. “Yep! Though I might need to lose weight.” She frowned and pocketed the mirror. She then gave him a large smile and hooked her arm with his. “What’s your name?”

“It’s - ”

“Oohh, butterfly! Byeeeeee!” She took off, laughing giddily and skipping.

“...Tord.”

Tori pursed her lips, carefully watching Tord’s expression. “Well that was a fun experience, huh? Now go introduce yourself, my little  _ søppelbøtte _ . ” And with that, Tori shoved him away. Tord stumbled forward, scanning the rest of the students. One in particular caught his eye. She was unusually attractive, with a round face, several piercings,  and light brown hair that curled around her face in the form of long bangs. The rest of her hair was swept up into a ponytail that seemed to defy gravity, sticking straight up. What really caught Tord’s attention, however, were the large, dark sunglasses hiding her eyes. For no particular reason, they just seemed out of place. One thing was for sure: she was a mystery, and if there was one thing Tord liked, it was a good mystery.  Without even realizing it, he walked over to her bench. Now was a good a time as any.

“Hey, I’m a new student here. I’m Tord.” He have her a nervous smile and held out his good hand. She didn’t take it. She didn’t even look at him, instead continuing to stare off into the unknown.

“So you’re Paul’s kid, right? Which makes you Tord…  _ Ter Voorde _ ?” She had a heavy British accent, and her tone suggested that she wasn’t trying to make fun of him; she was just asking a legitimate question. Tord blushed, rubbing the back of his neck.

“Uh, actually I go by Tord Larsson. It’s -  _ it was _ \- my mom’s maiden name.” It was so difficult to tell what she was looking at with her sunglasses on, but at least she wasn’t staring at his… deformities.

“What’s up with your sunglasses? I mean, they look cool and all, but I’m pretty sure that’s not what you were going for.”

“Well, we all have our secrets, don’t we?” She swiveled, facing him. Tord stared down at his arm and then looked up, catching his reflection in her lenses.

“Yeah, I guess we do.” And at that had the faintest smile playing on her lips. Tord’s heart began to beat wildly in his chest. Making her smile wasn’t exactly a big accomplishment, but he had the feeling that she didn’t warm up to strangers, that  _ he _ was the exception. He smiled back, about to continue their conversation, when someone grabbed her arm.

“Come on, Tamara.” _So_ _that_ _was her name_. It was a fellow student who looked a lot like her. Like _a lot_ like her. Same face shape, same hair… perhaps they were siblings? But his eyes, they were uncovered. Were they even eyes? They looked more like black, inky pits, like the darkest shadows, about to swallow Tord whole.

“I don’t need your help,” she snapped, snatching her arm away from him.

“I know, but it would be a lot easier if you just accepted it.”

“Just leave me be, I’m fine. Promise.”

“Can you please just listen to me for once?”

“I - ”

“Please.” Tamara stared at him for a moment and reluctantly relented. He led her away, turning back to give Tord a stare so hateful that he nearly flinched. The message read loud and clear.  _ Stay away from her. _ Tord watched them leave, confused. And that’s when he received a small tap on the shoulder. He turned around to see a tall but slightly pudgy boy, maybe sixteen or seventeen, wearing a green cap. He looked friendly enough, with an apologetic grin on his face and large, expressive, brown eyes.

“Sorry about Tom, he’s very - well -  _ overprotective _ . Won’t cut Tam a break. He’s a real fun guy though, once you get to know him.” He laughed a bit nervously. “So you’ve only been here for like five minutes, and Tom already hates you. Must be a new record. Tamara seems to like you though, and that’s a good sign. It’s Edd by the way. Nice to meet you.”

“I’m Tord, and it’s nice to be met.”

Edd grew a huge smile on his face and put his arm around Tord’s shoulder. “I’ve got a good feeling about you. Lemme show you around.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! It's my first time writing fanfiction, so please enjoy and feel free to point out any and all mistakes! Also, super sorry if I get how having a disorder or disability works wrong. I personally am a teenager (ew), suffer from moderate to severe depression, and don’t know what I’m doing half the time. I'll try to update every once in awhile, but you can’t rush perfection ;). I’m attempting to make everyone represent their character well, but I’m a failure so… I hope you like it ;D


End file.
